


And You Call Yourselves Spies

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Huntingbird find out about their Science Babies, SEYCHELLES - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Okay, so please can FitzSimmons meet up with Bobbi and Hunter over the break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Call Yourselves Spies

Lance Hunter let out a contented sigh as he pressed himself deeper into the hammock he had claimed as his own, pulling his “ridiculous” fedora down to cover his eyes from the bright afternoon light. The warm sun, soothing sounds of the waves, cold beer in his hands, and Bobbi lounging in a beach chair next to him in something that could barely be considered a swim suit. 

The entire situation a vast improvement from the cabin in Alaska they had spent the last month hiding in. Their cover running thin in the frozen tundra they had opted for a change in climate and headed south the the Seychelles. They had been there for three days so far and there was still no sign of their nearly constant tails, the eight plane and five ID changes along the way giving them a bit of peace. 

And for nearly the whole of those three days Lance had been parked in his hammock, Bobbi at his side in her chair, spending most afternoons reading and soaking up the sun. Occasionally to Hunter’s and every man within sights delight a dip in the crystal blue waters

He was just about to nod off to sleep himself when a startled shriek shattered the peace that the waves had been offering.

“Don’t you dare!” a female voice cried the British accent making him smile. The girl reminding him of Simmons. His thoughts shifting to his friends and hoping that they were all okay.

“Just what are you going to do to stop me?” a male voice challenged, this time Hunter sitting up, straining to hear as he would have sworn there was a Scottish accent there.

He waived his hand trying to get Bobbi’s attention, missing her slumbering form completely. He scanned the beach and just entering the surf saw two figures, the blonde haired male unceremoniously dumping a tiny brunette into the ocean. 

The girl was up faster than Hunter would have though possible and in a move he thought he’d never see again, she turned using her leg to swipe out the mans legs and setting him flat on his back at the edge of the water.

“Jemma!” The male cried and if Hunter didn’t know any better that was Fitz’s voice…wait a minute that was Fitz and Simmons.

Hunter gasped quickly glancing down at the beer to see how strong it was before looking back at his friends, his surrogate little brother and sister, whom he didn’t think he’d ever be able to see again. 

“Bob…” he hissed eyes transfixed at the sight before him. Jemma dropping into Fitz’s stomach, her legs on either side of his, her arms pinning his to the ground as she looked at him triumphantly soaking wet.

Hunter could see there mouths moving but couldn’t hope to hear. Before Jemma slowly leaned down and giving Fitz a very passionate kiss that even made Hunter blush with its intensity.

“Oh my God!” Hunter screamed surging forward, the hammock rolling out from under him and sending him crashing to the ground, his beer landing on his chest and spilling all over him.

Bobbi was up in a second, crouched before him protectively with one of her staves out, Hunter not even wanting to know where she’d been hiding that. “What?!” She demanded eyes scanning the area for an approaching threat. Seeing nothing but a few confused beach goers.

“FItzsimmons!” Hunter sputtered pointing to where they had been a mere moments ago, finding nothing but an empty span of beach. 

Bobbi rolled her eyes and fixed him with a glare, “Just how many of those have you had?” She asked pointing to the empty bottle on his chest. 

Hunter pulled himself up “I saw Fitzsimmons, there in the surf, making out like bloody teenagers not one minute ago,” Hunter defended. “And for your information it was only my second.”

He could tells he didn’t believe him and Hunter was saved as their server approached with a bottle of wine. “Gerald!” Hunter said “Tell her, I’ve only had two beers…wait we didn’t order that.” 

Gerald merely smiled, pulling and envelope from inside his vest. “It is a gift Mr. and Mrs. Coulson, from friends” 

Both froze at the name, Bobbi taking the envelope as Hunter gave him a soggy set of bills in thanks. She carefully opened the envelope finding a simple message.

Honestly, you call yourselves spies

Room 613 

-FS

“Told you!” Hunter said. 

Bobbi wasted no time throwing her cover up on and Hunter grabbing the bottle of wine and they took off into the hotel. Finding themselves standing at the doors of the Penthouse in a matter of minutes.

Hunter let out a low whistle as he gently knocked on the door, he had Bobbi had been trying to stay under the radar meaning their room was in the deepest darkest depths of the resort. Before putting his hand on his gun hidden within the waist band of his pants, just in case. 

The ornate doors opened and they were greeted by the smiling face of none other than Leopold Fitz. Hunter couldn’t remember ever seeing his friend so relaxed, an easy smile on his face. He had changed into a pair of light shorts and soft blue top. 

“Three bloody days!” Fitz said “It took you three bloody days to notice we were here!” Bobbi surged past wrapping him up in her arms in a tight hug and Hunter didn’t need to see to know there were tears welling in her eyes. One of their biggest regrets having been unable to properly say goodbye to anyone. 

Fitz returned the gesture, waiting a few moments before pulling away with tears of his own. “Jem will be out in a minute,” He said motioning them into the sitting area. The doors leading to the balcony all wide open, letting in the breeze and offering an expansive view of the ocean. 

Jemma appeared moments later from the bedroom, now dressed in a light sundress, a smile as bright as Fitz’s across her face. She embraced her friends before moving to settle into Fitz’s lap rather than her own seat. 

He easily folded around her, Jemma nestling into his chest letting out a contented sigh of her own. 

Hunter leaned back on the sofa, how own arm wrapping around Bobbi’s shoulder “So, what did we miss?”

End

Thanks so much! Find me on Tumblr AGL03


End file.
